1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peeling machine for bars and tubes which includes an infeed aggregate on the infeed side of the peeling machine, a rotating cutter head, where the cutter head is formed on the front face of the infeed side at a hollow shaft, rotatably supported in the machine frame, and means for withdrawing of finished, peeled, workpiece from the peeling machine.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Peeling machines of this kind serve, in most cases, for producing so-called bright steel from a hot-rolled metallic round stock. The bar-shaped round stock is peeled at its cylindrical periphery by a rotating cutter head. The bar itself is led through the peeling machine secured in an axial direction against undesired rotation by a central bore in the cutter head. The rotating cutter head carries three or more inwardly directed cutters which peel the bar along a helical path. Such peeling machines are used in connection with wires, bars and tubes. Peeling machines used at this time work with an infeed aggregate on the infeed side in front of the cutter head. The infeed aggregate includes two roller pairs. The peeling machine includes a clamping carriage disposed on the exit side of the cutter head. The clamping carriage secures the bar against rotation and transfers the bar when the last end of the bar is being peeled.
In addition, such peeling machines have guides disposed immediately in front of and behind the cutter head. These guides center the workpiece and damp the vibrations generated by the peeling process.
Present-day peeling machines can change the feed throughput of the material, the rotation speed of the cutter head, and the finished diameter of a peeled bar or of a peeled tube during operation. While the feed throughput speed and the rotation speed of the cutter head can be changed relatively easily by control of the drive motors, the adjustment of the cutters for a diameter adjustment of the finished, peeled bar has to go back to the rotating hollow shaft and has to perform most precise adjustment motions at the rotating hollow shaft.
A plant of several machines for a machining of bars is known from the German Patent DE-PS 2,849,576 where, among others, a peeling machine is taught, where the individual machines can be moved apart for the installation of the tools, and where the machines can be moved back together for operation. It is a disadvantage of the teaching of the German Patent DE-PS 2,849,576 that the accessibility of the individual components of the peeling machine is not taken into consideration or is not taken sufficiently into consideration and that the rigidity of the peeling machine is substantially impaired by the movability and a lack of bracing with regard to the foundation.